


Those Three Words

by orphan_account



Series: The Bookshelf: Undertale Gifts and Requests [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I am so proud of this, Kissing, Love, Other, Romance, confessing, pure fluff, so freaking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by @acutelatios on Tumblr. Dedicated to @kagedbird on tumblr.</p><p>You finally get to say those three words to your favorite skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KagedBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagedBird/gifts).



> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)

Your boyfriend wasn’t the most conventional or traditional. Okay, he wasn’t at all either of those things. He was a jerk most of the time, rude the others and didn’t really care what others thought of him. And that's all people saw when they looked at him, a grumpy skeleton. 

But you looked at him differently. You saw the way he’d look at you when he thought you weren’t looking. You noticed how he would make sure to put an extra effort into your food when he cooked for you, and how he was always looking for your reaction to it. And even if he wouldn't admit it, you noticed how his apartment was always cleaner when he knew you were coming over.

“I swear he is so adorable!” You ended your rant, breathing deeply. Your best friend, a taller cat monster with quite the personality huffed, the smoke from her cigarette surrounding her as she leaned on the railway of her apartment balcony.

“As much as I love hearing about your love life, is there a point to this?” She questioned, sarcasm clear in her voice.

“I want to tell him I love him,” you muttered under your breath, embarrassment creeping into your voice.

Your friend’s ears snapped toward you, her excellent hearing catching your words, “ _ What _ ?”

“I want to tell him I love him,” you repeated, avoiding eye contact. Shuffling your feet, you elaborated, “I know, it shouldn’t be this big of deal but… I want to make it special, you know?”

Your friend remained silent for a moment before huffing again, “Burgs owes me 10 bucks, I totally called it.”

“What?” You questioned, not quite catching what she said.

“Nuthin’,” she replied, before snuffing out her cigarette and turning to you fully, “You want my advice? Take him out, somewhere you’re both comfortable. Then, when you can get the balls, do it. Don't hesitate.”

“But how will I know when-” you began, but your friend cut you off with a raised padded hand.

“You’ll know. Trust me. Now get outta here you love sick puppy, and seduce that skeleton,” she smirked. Smiling, you hugged her tight for a moment before saying goodbye and rushing home. You knew exactly what to do.

* * *

 

“Come on G! We’re going to miss it if you don't hurry you’re boney butt up!” You shouted, running ahead of your boyfriend, who was currently holding the small blanket and snacks you brought along.

“I don't have a butt,” G commented dryly, continuing his slow trudge up the hill, “And I’m the one holding everything. You slow down.”

Despite you’re insisting that he was going to ruin it, you had the blanket spread out on the top of the hill with both of you seated by the time the sun was setting. In silence both of you watched as it made it's slow descent into the mountains in the distance. Glancing to your right, you noticed how the orange and yellow hues seemed to make G glow. He looked almost ethereal in the new lighting.

“G I,” it came out before you even have a chance to think about it, “I love you.”

You could almost hear the air get disturbed around his skull as he whipped his head toward you. You don't however, know the expression he was wearing, as you were bashfully looking at the golden flowers beneath you.

* * *

 

You’re absolutely gorgeous, he knows. And it wasn’t just the way the lighting was kissing your soft skin, one part of you he could never get enough of. No, what he saw was your soul, and it was practically glowing in the warm lighting. Green, the color of kindness, the color that shown through his darkness. He almost thought he was dreaming, with how long you had stuck with him.

Him, the cold, sarcastic, old bag of bones that most people gave up on within a week. But not you. No, you stuck with him, through thick and thin. Even when he tried to chase you away, to show you what you were really getting into, you stuck around.

So, understandably, he nearly stopped breathing the air that he didn’t need when he heard those three, beautiful words leave your equally beautiful lips.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, is it too soon? I’m-” your rant got cut off when, suddenly, his cold, bony mouth was pressed against yours. To some, the effort would look fruitless. After all, he lacked the specific tools to make a kiss, well, a kiss. The effort left you breathless however, as your arms instinctively circled his neck, and his your waist. Kissing G was like kissing for the first time in years. The desperation in his actions was almost tangible as he gripped you, almost as if he expected you to disappear if he let go.

You parted for air for only a moment before he pressed you against himself again. This kiss was more sweet and slow. As he moved against you, you sighed contently, shifting to a more comfortable position. After he pulled away the second time, he pressed you close to him so that your head rested on his comfortably covered shoulder.

His own face was pressed into your hair. He, like yourself, was breathing a little more heavily. You knew he didn’t have to breath, but did it anyways on reflex. So when you realized that it was, infact, you who made him so breathless, a very pleasant feeling buzzed in your soul. So focused on your feelings, you could barely make out the words he muttered to you.

“What?” You questioned, your voice airy and light from the kiss.

“I love me too,” he muttered a little louder, but just barely. You could feel the smirk on his mouth.

Laughing, you tried to pull away, but he held you tight against him, “Jerk! You’re blushing aren’t you! Oh my goodness let me see!”

“Naw, I think I’m fine like this,” he spoke. You could feel the smirk he was pressing against your head grow as he shifted you so you were seated in his lap, “And you’re blushing too.”

Feeling him chuckle into you made you laugh well. Squeezing him one last time, you pulled away just enough to lean your forehead against his. He was, indeed, blushing that adorable yellow blush you loved so much. You didn't comment on his embarrassment however, opting instead to look into his eye sockets. “I love you,” you whispered, a soft, sweet smile on your lips.

He pressed his forehead back, a small, gentle smile on his face. Oh how you loved that smile. Wrapping you tighter in his embrace, he spoke, his gruff voice surprisingly soft, “I love you too.”


End file.
